


Can You See Me Now

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Malfoy's view of the war with Voldemort. Mentions of one sided H/D slash Character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You See Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first story that I'm posting here on Archive but I do have most of these posted over on FF.net though some of these will be new or even updated/fixed up before being posted here. Thank you all for reading and please Review I appreciate all feedback.
> 
> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

You never seemed to understand me even after all the years we knew each other. With everything I did to get you to see me you never did and now it’s too late.

The first day we met in Madame Malkin’s I was civil…You didn’t understand.

That day on the train I found out you were the Boy-Who-Lived…You thought I was arrogant.

I offered you my hand in friendship so I could escape…You rejected it.

I insulted you and your friends to keep you out…You couldn’t see my plan

Moody turned me into a ferret for a curse not aimed at you…You laughed at my humiliation.

My Father made me a Death Eater…You put him in Azkaban

I turned to the Order to fight for the light…You didn’t trust me

I warned you about the attack…You thought I was joking.

I fought for the light in the final battle…You thought I was on the wrong side

I stepped in front of a spell meant for you…You finished off Voldemort.

I told you I had always loved you…You held me as I was dying.

I fought for my last breathes…You told me to hold on

I died soon after…You felt me leave and cried

I redeemed myself with love…You lost everything but the way

Can you see me now…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
